


How to care for a Yamcha

by DanHasOTPs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a week since Yamcha had gotten an itch in his throat. In that week it had escalated to a full-blown cold, a severe one.</p><p>So a severe cold, not the most desirable situation, but he'd deal with it.</p><p>But when you added his lovers, yes as in multiple, it became a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to care for a Yamcha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'd Like to Try That Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119292) by [TiedyedTrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedyedTrickster/pseuds/TiedyedTrickster). 
  * Inspired by [A Night, A Week, A Month, A Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900420) by [TiedyedTrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedyedTrickster/pseuds/TiedyedTrickster). 



It had been a week since Yamcha had gotten an itch in his throat. In that week it had escalated to a full-blown cold, a severe one.

So a severe cold, not the most desirable situation, but he'd deal with it.

But when you added his lovers, yes as in multiple, it became a different story.

Tien, his three-eyed bald first-crush-turned-lover had firsthand experience with colds, but was too nervous to effectively handle Yamcha. He was a confident fighter, but his time with master Shen ‘the crane hermit’ had stunted his emotional growth somewhat, making his relationships with friends or lovers much more difficult.

His other lover, an alien whose race was on the brink of extinction, had never even had a cold. Saiyans could only catch deadly diseases, so they were immune to many earthly infections and illnesses. He didn't have a clue as how to care for a sick human, but was always willing to do anything Yamcha asked of him and since he couldn't catch whatever his scared lover had he could cuddle with him all day if he was asked to do so.

But neither were very good in the kitchen…

“I think it needs to boil longer.” The long haired male argued.

“But if we boil it too long it will overcook the meat.” Tien objected with a matter-of-fact tone.

If you were to look in the bedroom right now, you'd see a male, with a scar over his eye and another one marring his cheek, sighing as he ran a hand through his long hair as he listened to his lover's quarrel in the kitchen.

He’d already told them to come to him if they had questions, but they wouldn't have any of it and dismissed it completely.

They didn't tell him that of course, but the quarreling spoke in and of itself.

“Tien, if it is undercooked we’ll make him even sicker.” Raditz’s voice held an edge that made the others feel for him.

“Listen to me, you hairball, the meat isn't raw anymore. It can't make him more sick. Just shut off the shove and get the bread out of the oven.” Tien said without realising it’s implications.

They’d completely forgotten to put the bread in the oven…

Both looked at each other as the realisation sank in. Raditz sat down on a chair behind him, head drooping low as Tien leaned on the kitchen counter.

“I’m really not good with this..” The long-haired Saiyan whispered in near-despair.

He’d been trying his best. Relationships on earth were very different then back on planet Vegeta.

For instance, Raditz never knew kissing was a thing. He was used to rubbing foreheads and cheeks together to show love and affection(1).

Dates were also something new for him. He was used to sparring until one was beat, both unable to fight or the need for food became too strong. Going out to a theme park or just seeing a movie were completely foreign concepts to him.

And then there was the emotional aspect of a relationship… He still wasn’t any good with speaking about his fears and demons. More than once he’d waken up from a flashback turned nightmare, only to fly off and hide from his lovers.

His Saiyan mentality told him to keep those to himself so they couldn’t be turned against him. (And maybe living under Frieza’s rule had enhanced that immensely, whether he wanted to admit that or not…)

Both of his lovers knew he was doing his best and they couldn’t always cheer him up, but they were getting better at communicating.

“Come on, big guy, I’ll handle the rest of dinner. Go lay down with Yamcha, you both need it.” He whispered tenderly, already seeing that the long haired male was on the edge of running again.

Saying that he was getting better at not running didn’t mean he didn’t have the urge to do it.

Raditz stood up and started making his way towards the bedroom, but was soon stopped as he felt Tien embrace him from behind.

A small glance over his shoulder showed him a concerned looking Tien being half-covered in his own hair.

“Raditz-” He addressed one of his lovers, but stopped short.

Raditz turned to look over his shoulder completely and smiled softly at him, eyes half lidded, his mouth closed into a small tender smile that was telling Tien that he would be okay.

But the look in his eyes was melancholy, slivers of regret and worry also streaking through them.

Seconds passed as they read the others eyes.

The moment Tien saw a glimpse of happiness in them he moved to kiss him.

The moment of happiness was when Raditz realised that Tien hugged him out of care and concern, that he wanted to make sure he would not run, that he wouldn’t allow him to run.

Tien hoped the kiss would feed that small bit of happiness.

They parted lips again and Raditz turned back. He wrapped his arms around Tien’s and uttered a soft ‘Thank you’ before gently, but firmly, removing himself from his lover’s grasp.

Raditz walked into the bedroom to see Yamcha fussing to get something warm and presentable on, probably too worried about his two idiot caretakers to stay in bed.

“You should stay in bed, you know.” Raditz told him as he looked mock-angry.

“I can’t if my boyfriends are blowing up the kitchen and having emotional struggles at the same time.” Yamcha shot back, pretending to be irritated.

Raditz took a step and closed the distance between them. Then he pulled off the robe Yamcha had tried to put on, leaving the scarred male in his boxers.

“Raditz! Wha-” He started shouting as he was manhandled.

Raditz ignored his lovers shouts, scooping him up and laying down on the bed before he rolled to the side, making Yamcha lay next to him.

“Just let me hold you for a while, Yams.”

Yamcha felt the hot breath on his ear as the words were mumbled. They made him settle into his role as little spoon.

It was warm and comfy, only missing another warm body lying beneath his head.

They almost always slept in the same position, Yamcha surrounded by his two taller lovers, legs tangled together and using one of them as a pillow while facing the other.

Unless it was too hot, then they would lay separately. Raditz’s naturally warmer body often made it impossible to be close to him in the summer and Tien was also never cold.

Some time passed, the scarred male tucked underneath the Saiyan’s head and a tail unconsciously wrapped around his waist.

They laid there like that until there was a creak of their bedroom door opening, Tien coming through with a gigantic amount of food piled on a serving tray.

3 big bowls of chicken soup, 4 freshly baked french breads with many different spreads for it and a pitcher of water.

“Yams, you awake?” Raditz gentilly asked his little spoon, giving him a small shake to help him awaken.

“Hmmm” He groaned and moved closer to the heat source.

“Come on, hot stuff, food’s ready.”

Tien just watched with fondness as Raditz tried to wake their love.

Soon Raditz had a half awake Yamcha sitting between his spread legs, one hanging of the bed and an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him there while he himself leaned against the headboard.

Seeing how it was now safe to put the tray on the bed with them, he did so, and moved to sit beside them.

Tien took turns feeding the three of them at first, Raditz had to hold Yamcha and couldn’t feed himself because of that and Yamcha was still too asleep to trust him not to spill his soup everywhere and, of course, on himself.

Halfway through dinner the sleepyhead finally woke up and moved himself so Raditz could also eat on his own.

Dinner was quiet, but lovely. All leftovers of them went to the longest haired male, since his appetite knew no bounds. The plates and bowls were piled onto the tray once again, now empty and the tray was placed on the ground next to the bed.

They’d all been too satisfied to move much more.

They’d settled themselves into bed, tangled together as usual, and fell asleep.

And if Tien had also gotten sick the next day, it was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I read a fanfiction: I'd Like to Try That Again by TiedyedTrickster. It’s part of the series Delightfully M-rated. I loved this idea since it seems so fitting, so I wanted to use it. All credit on this goes to TiedyedTrickster. This ship also came from there^^’
> 
> I read a prompt on Tumblr about an OP3 situation where A would be sick, B couldn’t cook and C was way to worried. (something like that, I lost the post >
> 
> Partly written while listening to The sound of Silence - Disturbed
> 
> Then this became a thing^^’  
> Hope you liked it and please tell me if something was unclear.


End file.
